My Parents are Fostering?
by SmileyAuslly
Summary: He doesn't speak, until now. He doesn't stop cutting ,until now. He still cries, but less. He never had a family, until now. He never had a steady foster home, until now. He never kissed anyone till now. We never loved each other until now. I stopped being a bitch for him. But was it really like that? What happened to 'him? R&R please


**Hey guys' I know new story, I just keep having idea's and I might not continue the sequel for A dead's mystery, if there's anyone who would, just PM me. **** Thank you for listening and understanding, now, I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review! Enjoy! **

**Page break+_+(Idk what that +_+ means****)**

"Ally honey, me and your father have been discussing about things, and were going to be foster parents. We are meeting the child today." My mother says. Seriously? They could have told me earlier?! Goddammit.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Austin! Today, there's an interview for foster homes! Your going to be a good boy right?" Thalia, the adoption center, 'mom' they call her. I really love Thalia, she's like a mom to me, out of all the bad of me, she sees the good. I really don't want to go. All of my foster home's, they either, beat me, ignored me, or disliked me. Thalia, she makes me feel like, I have a meaning in life, like I'm actually someone. Anyways, I don't talk, so I nod at her, she's the only one who knows my past, and the only one I'm willing to tell. Thalia sighs and says, "Austin, this one is going to be different." I just sigh. And wait for the people to come.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Ally, were here!" My mother exclaims with excitement.

"Great!" I say bored.

"Ally! Be nice! She or he will share a room with you anyways so be nice!" My mom snaps at me.

"He or she is sharing my room?!" Holy shit. Well, you hear something new everyday. OR is it learn? Oh well.

"Come on Ally!" My Father says. I sigh and get up, and we got to the room, when we enter a woman with brown hair and green eyes smiles, "Hi! I'm Thalia! Your first interview is with, Austin Moon." She sets his records on the table and I grab it, its says:

_Name: Austin Monica Moon_

_Sex: M_

_Criminal Record(s): 3 times_

_Birth Parents: Mike and Mimi Moon_

_About: Tends to cut himself, has separation anxiety sometimes, is mute, tends to cry._

_Eye color: Hazel_

_Hair Color: Very Light Brown (Bleaches it)_

_Time Spent in Adoption Center: Since Birth_

I chuckled when I read his middle name is Monica, but he seems to have issues.

_Austin's P.O.V_

Okay, I cannot blow this! God! "Austin, you can go meet them." I just nod a Thalia. Then I go into the room, I am greeted by a woman and man, who look in there 40's or late 30's. Then, a girl about my age. "Hi, I'm Penny this is my husband, Lester, and my daughter, Ally." I just nod, and wave, and sit in the chair.

"So you're middle names Monica?" The teenaged girl snickered. I just blushed deep red.

"Ally! Be nice!" Her mother hisses.

"I am! I'm just asking about him!" Ally says to her mom.

"So, how's it going?" Thalia asks. I just shrug. "Well, I understand if you don't want to foster him." Thalia sighs. Ok, I blew it, I'm sorry Thalia, I just sadly sigh. I cant cry, at least right now, I remind myself. "Oh no! We'll foster him." Smiles Penny.

Thalia smiles, I kinda frown, because I'll miss Thalia, "Oh gosh! Thank you! I'll just talk to the family, Austin go pack, sweetie. I just smile, and go to my room.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Okay, I need to talk about Austin before you Foster him," Thalia says and we nod before she continues," Are you guys committed on keeping him? I'm asking this because, he's been in more foster homes than anyone before, I can't tell you what happened, but be careful, he's very fragile, once when I got dinner, he cried and said I left him. He has problems, yes, but he's a very sweet kid. Be careful with him, Ok? His past is very very, classified and only I know, once he starts talking and trusts you, he'll open up." We all nod and go back in the room.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm waiting in the room patiently, when they come in, I crack a smile, well sorta smile. "You ready to come, Austin?" Thalia asks. I just sadly nod and hug Thalia. "Bye Sweetie." I wave and look down. "Be good? Ok? Make this one permanent." Thalia whispers to me, I silently nod.

We walk out, and I turn and wave goodbye to Thalia, and get into the Dawson's car. "So Austin, how Old are you?" I show then a scar on my arm that says '16'.

"Why do you cut? I mean do you need like, therapy or something?" Ally asks. Seriously?! She needs to stop asking me questions. So, I just stare blankly at her.

"Whatever." She mutters.

~20 minutes later~

When I get to there home, they open the door for me, I't really beautiful. In the middle of the room is a big white grand piano, and a lot of couches. "Ally, please show, Austin, to your guys' room." Her mother demands. Ally sighs and says, "Fine, come on Austin." She walked up the stairs and I followed. Her room was red, and one half was plain, "That's your side. Here's 2 colors of paint, blue and yellow, you paint it. Bye." She walks out. I stare blankly as I open the yellow paint and start painting my wall.

~30 minutes later~

I finish my wall and I have to wait to let it dry. I just sat in down on the floor and started cutting and laughing, "I'm going crazy aren't I Susie?" I think, because I don't talk aymore. Susie is my Razor since I was 10. "Austin!" Mr. and Mrs. Dawson gasp. Ally just gasps too. My eyes widen and I put Susie away. "Why are you cutting?" My eye water and I look down. "Austin…" Ally trails off. "Just drop me off. You won't want me after you know what I did." I said. Wait.. I talked? "You talked?" Ally asks.

"Yes, I did. After 2 years I did. You don't wanna be nice to me, I don't deserve it. I'll just rot in hell." I growl.

"Austin!" Mrs. Dawson gasps, "You'll wont rot in hell! Were nice to you because you're a good kid!"

"No I'm not!" I sob, I'm actually crying. "You don't want me! I cant tell you either! Not until, I really trust you." I whisper.

"We'll give you time to cool off." They leave.

I stare at my yellow wall. Then, fall asleep, with my head on my wall. Goddammit, I can't tell them. Then, I dreamed. About my past. And silently cried.

**End of chapter! Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think? **

**Q: What's Austin's secret?  
A: Can't tell you just yet…. You'll find out later in the story. **

**Fact about me: Loves cheese! **

**Song I love: Best song ever By One Direction ( I don't own)**

**Q for you all: What is Austin's secret?**

**My request for you all: Please Review!**


End file.
